fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion Hearts Pretty Cure! Style!
Fashion Hearts Pretty Cure! Style! '''(ファッションハーツプリキュア！スタイル！) is a Japanese maigical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and directed by Haruna. The main motifs of the series are Fashion and Emotions with sub-themes of hearts and music. Disclaimer ''"I do '''NOT own any of the pictures/photos you see here. I simply own the information."'' Plot A year before the begining of the series, an idol unit by the name of NATURAL; consisting of Akasakurano Nadia, Oka Ayaka and Fujiyama Rumi were on tour across Japan singing their new hit song, MoonFlower. But during their last showing, they were attacked by an evil monster and a strange girl, and thats when the lead singer Nadia transformed from the lead singering of a popular idol unit into an actual warrior known as Cure Kiss, the emotion of Love with the power of fire, before saving her friends/fellow idols and both purifying the monster and sending away the mysterious girl. Now a year later, 14 year-old Kazeda Sen attends with her best friends, Kuruhikari Chie and Mimi, to the same concert to see NATURAL as they have come back. But while the show was in progress, a monster appeared again and attacked everyone and everything, causing Cure Kiss to reamerge and save the day but unfortunately, she was caught so being the obsessive fan she is and wanting to save her favorite idol, she went after the monster and tried to stop it but failed also until she is encountered by a strange, magical talking baby named Gemily, who says thather world, Fashionable Aegis has slowly been dissappearing due an oragization known simply as D.O.D. And soon after being attacked and awakening her powers, Sen transforms into Cure Geisha, the emotion of Elegance whose power is light. Characters Pretty Cure *'Kazeda Sen (Cure Geisha) ' *'Akasakurano Nadia (Cure Kiss) ' *'Kuruhikari Chie (Cure Sparkle) ' *'Kuruhikari Mimi (Cure Playful) ' Mascots *'Gemily ' (ジェミリー) Antagonists *'Master ' *'Gothia' *'Emo' *'Flashy' *'Nibuina' Minor *'NATURAL ' (ナチュラル) - An idol unit that Sen, Chie and Mimi are big fans of. The popular unit was born a year before the series begining. **'Sakura-P ' (さくら-P Sakura-P) - Lead singer and her theme color is pink. Her symbol is a Cherry Blossom and her theme color is pink. **'Daisy-V ' (デイジーV Deijī ''V) - The one on the left whenever on stage. Her symbols are Daisies and her theme color is yellow. **'Violetta-B' (ヴィオレッタ-B ''Vu~ioretta - B) - The one on the right whenever on stage. Her symbols are Violets and her theme colors are both purple and blue. *'Hoshishima Hikari ' (星島 光) - Mimi's best friend who hails from a rich family. She is also leader of her circle of friends, which she has nicknamed "Team-Hikari" depsite thir being no other team whatsoever. She says she named it, simply because she likes the word "team". She also deperatly wants Mimi to join Team-Hikari. **'Kiku '(菊) - A girl with long brown hair and part ot Team-Hikari. **'Ichika' (イチカ) - A girl with plae skin and short, dark hair. She is Kiku's best friend and part of Team Hikari. **'Sayaka' (さやか) - A girl with dull pink hair. She is also part of Team-Hikari but doesn't have any speaking roles. **'Kanon '(カノン) - A short girl with dull green hair. She is also part of Team-Hikari. Like Sayaka, Kanon doesn't have any speaking roles. *'2 Minutes ' (トウォ ミニュテス ) - An idol unit hailing from London, England and rival to NATURAL. This unit however, is only composed of two members: fraternal twin sisters, Maggie and Veronica. Although like Natural, they also have a nature theme. Items *'Cure Kit ' (キュアキット) - Cures transformation device. When transforming, they call the phrase "Pretty Cure Style Up!" Settings *'Fashionable Aegis ' (ファッショナブルエース Fasshonaburuēsu) - Homeland of Gemily *'Egaomachi ' (笑顔町 Egaomachi) - Cures' hometown. *'St. Aki Academy for Girls ' (聖アクア女子アカデミー Hijiri akua joshi akademī) - The highly elite, all-girls boarding school the Cures attend. Movies Trivia *This is the first series to have the team colors: **Purple (Geisha) **Black (Kiss) **White (Sparkle) **Blue (Playful) *This is the second series to have two Cures who are sisters, after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! **''''Cure Sparkle and Cure Tender (Older Sisters) **Cure Playful and Cure Fortune (Younger Sisters) *It is also the second season the have the Cures attend a boarding school. Gallery Gemily.png|Gemily Cure Geisha Debut (DPPC).jpg|Cure Geisha Cure Sparkle (DPPC).png|Cure Sparkle Cure Kiss (DPPC).png|Cure Kiss Cure Playful.png|Cure Playful Team-Hikari (DPPC).jpg|Team-Hikari Kiku and Ichika (DPPC).jpg|Kiku and Ichika Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Hearts Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fashion Hearts Pretty Cure! Style! Category:Article stubs Category:HarunaSeries